With the rapid development of electronic technology, as well as wireless communications and the popularization of the Internet, various electronic products are becoming indispensable tools for life. General input and output (input/output, I/O) interfaces gradually use a touch-sensing device to replace such as a keyboard or a mouse. Therefore, the sensing device is commonly used to facilitate the implementation of control as a communication interface between the human and electronic means.
With the development of technology, the direction of the existing sensing device is toward large size and light. There may exist the problem of uniformity in the production of a sensing electrode layer of a large-size. Therefore, it may become an import issue for a large-size sensing device to improve its structure and manufacturing process.